


I want you!

by YungGirlK



Category: Victorious
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Hermaphrodites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungGirlK/pseuds/YungGirlK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly wasn't sure about posting this story on this site. Warning Up front This is a FUTANARI or FUTA. This is a fair warning.  Jori story but some other ships as well. Tori wears the pants in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I Want You

I don't own Victorious. Here my story so here you go.

Tori Vega was feeling herself a little bit. She hated the word but she knows she has SWAG. Tori looked at herself in the mirror she had on her all black Dickies shorts, Drugs, Sex and Dubstep Tee shirt. She had on her favorite pair of all black vans and mid-calf DC socks.She pulled her hair into a neat ponytail so she could put on her black on black Pittsburgh Steelers snapback. "Damn I look good she thought to herself.

"VEGA, IF YOU DON'T BRING YOUR BONEY ASS! Someone yelled close to her bedroom door. Tori walked across her room and open the her door. In the doorway stood her bestfriends. Andre Harris and Robbie Shaprio. She looked at them most female would drool at the site of them. Andre was wearing his dread down today. He had one dark pair of jeans with a Red Nike sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off. Red and white air force ones on his feet. Robbie had on his Bullet for My Valentine shirt on with Beige Dickies shorts with Nike socks and all white low-top converses.

Tori smiked at her boys "Damn if I wasn't gay I would totally let ya'll both have a taste of this ish rite here." Tori said pointing to herself. "Whatevera chicka say that to a dude who didn't spend almost all of high school chasing after your ass. Ander said with a smirk of his own. "Sorry Tor, but I'm not looking for boobies tonight." Robbie said with a shit eating grin on his face. Andre looked at him with a questioning look "Never mind I was about to ask a dumb ass question." Turning back to Tori "Are you ready now or what?" "We are supposed to be meeting Beck and the girls at Sinjin's house party. "Yeah let's ride out bitches" Tori said while walking toward the door.

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789123456789

Jade, are you ready yet? a little red head asked laying across her bed. Jade was getting pissed off Cat had been asking this question for the last two minutes. Hey, Cat Beck has bibble in his room. The red head sped out the room faster than Superman going around the earth. Jade West back to putting on her make up. Cat was one of her best friends but the girl could be mind numbing at times. Then Jade heard all this commotion going on in another part of the apartment

A few second later her other best friend Beck Oliver walked into her bedroom. He was rubbing his face. "Why did you tell Cat there was bibble in my room? Beck asked. "Because she was annoying me. She checked herself in the mirror. She had on a Motley Cure vintage t-shirt with black leather jacket vest. She had on blue jean booty short that really showed off her toned legs. The black ankle boots completed the rebel/rocker look.

"My, My Don't we look fly woman." Are trying to impress some little stud are we?" Beck said with a smile on his face. He knew Jade had feeling for one of their close friends but she would never admit out loud. "Shut it Oliver, but I'm not the only looking good." Jade said while turning to retrieve her pearphone. Beck had on a blue and black Henley, and jeans with his blue and black Adidads Originals. He had his favorite benie on to complete the whole fit. "Thank , lets stop looking at ourselves in the mirror so we can go meet Andre and the crew. "But, first we have to find little Cat before she destroys the rest of the crib." Beck said with humor in his eyes. The walked out the raven haired woman bedroom and found their red haired friend in the living with a satisfied smile on her face. She was still holding a little baggie that still had a little bit of bibble in it. She looked down right adorable in her outfit of a pink sundress and sandals of the same color. "So Cat did you enjoy my Bibble? Beck said trying to sound bitter about it but you could see the smile on his face. "It was good by the way." Cat said with a innocent grin on her face.

"Okay people lets we have people to meet." Pushing the two towards the door. "Oh don't worry Jade will be there in time to see your girlfriend." Beck said with a wink. Jade mean mugged him as she looked the door of their apartment. "Tonight is going to be a long night." Jade thought to herself as she walked to her mustang.

1236457891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789123

Alrite people this chapter is now finish. Tell me what you think. Leave a review. Thank you for reading.

Peace, Love and Candy Kiddos.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The party was jumping by the time Andre, Tori, and Robbie got there. They didn't spot the rest of the gang. So the amigos went to the kitchen to get some to drink. Sinjin was a creepy guy but his crib was banging.

Tori had just gotten her first cup of that lean when a pretty Barbie chick that she knew from one of her classes walked up to her. "Hey, what up?" "Whats good withcha you shawty?" Tori asked with a little bit of huskiness in her voice. "Well, we have Professor Paterson together and I always thought you were hot and I was just wondering if you would like to dance?" the chick said. Tori chuckled a little bit and then licked her lips. She finished her cup syrup in one gulp. Then she pulled the chick to the dance floor. "Come on gurl let me what I can do."

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456

Jade, Beck and Cat walked in. There were people everywhere but no sign of their friend yet. They said what's up to everyone in the immediate area. Sinjin came out of nowhere and stood beside Jade. "Hey Jade welcome to my home" Sinjin said with a creepy smile on his face. "If you don't move you will lose a limb over here beside me." "Moving on." Jade clicked her tongue she hated that boy. "Hey who is that girl dancing with Tori?" Cat asked looking towards the dance floor. Jade saw this and began to see red.

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456

"This bitch can't dance and has no fucking ass." Tori thought to herself. While she was thinking she felt eyes on her. She looked around and found the blue/green eyes of Jade West on following her every movement. She decided to give Miss West a show. Right at the moment the song Snapback and Tattoos came on.

Snapbacks and tattoos

Snapbacks and tattoos

Nice whips fly chicks

All that cause cash rules.

Tori started showing off ten years of dance lessons. She had forgotten about the female in front of her. She started doing on her own thing but keep her eyes on the raven haired female. Tori was killing it. By the time the hook came around again Andre and Robbie had joined her. Even if they had never actually practice a routine to this song they knew each other so well. And plus they are excellent dancers they already knew what to do. When the song was over the crowd on the dance floor showed their respect and were clapping for them. Tori took her eyes off Jade to turn and give her boyz dap. Behind her she felt arms go around her it was the chick she was dancing with before. Before she could address the female.

"OMG Dre you did so good" Cat squealed jumping into his arms. "Thanks Little Red he said and then kissed her cheek. "I remember this one time…." Someone cleared their throat before Cat could finish.

Everyone looked up to see who did it. It was Jade and she had mean mugg going at the Barbie chick that was holding on to Tori. The girl saw this and backed away from their little crew. "I thought so stupid bitch." Jade said. Everybody in the group laughed. Tori smirked "You're jealous over this sexiness rite here" she said looking dead at Jade. Jade blush a little bit. "Shut it Vega." Everyone laughed again. "Well me and Robbie have some catching up to do so see you hoes later." Beck said pulling Robbie to another part of the house. Everyone in their clique knew what was about happen so they let them go. Andre and Cat began dancing together. It just left Tori and Jade standing in the middle of the floor.

" I'm thirsty as fuck now Jade come with me to get something to drink." Tori said pulling Jade into the kitchen. "Vega, you were really awesome out there." Jade said once they were fully in the kitchen. "Thanks woman" Tori said. Then she kissed Jade. She laid kisses up and down the woman neck. Jade moaned she tried to hold it in but she couldn't. Tori smirked again and backed away from Jade. Leaving Jade to get her breathing under control she went to island to get herself so EJ and Pespi. When she got her drink she push some empty bottles and chizz away to make room for a place to sit. "Come here gurl." Tori said with the huskiness in her voice again but it was heavier than before. Jade did what was asked of her looking into Tori sex eyes. Tori pulled her closer to her and began peppering kisses up and down Jade's neck. When she heard Jade moan again she pulled her earlobe into her mouth. Quit sucking for a second to whisper "I want you."

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What Vega says that again?" Jade said faking like she couldn't hear her. Tori knew the game she would repeat herself about at her own time. But Tori had a better idea at the monent. Tori she was still toying with Jade's earlobe. She began to kissing all over Jade's face. She kissed Jade's eyelids, forehead, and lastly her lips. Jade was breathless when she finally reopen and Tori eyes met hers.

"Jadey, are you in here?" "Tori, are you in here?" A voice that sounded awful like Cat's. They sigh they knew they couldn't hide from their friends for long. Then the little red haired busted into the kitchen. There you bitches are you hoes are going to dance with me. She said well dragging them toward the dance floor. "Where is Dre?" Tori questioned. "Oh he went to pool; hey come on there is a great song playing". Cat pulled on the other two female to make them go faster. When they finally made it to dance floor it to the dance floor a Brittany Spears song was playing. Both of the taller girls inwardly groan but both dance anyway to please the little red haired friend. The threesome started to dance all them dancing without a care in the world. Five songs latter Andre finally showed back up with a cocky smile on his face. "Guess who just won two hundred and fifty bucks." Cat gave a confused "who?" "This guy" Andre said doing his ego dance. Tori gave him dap and Jade and Cat gave him congrads.

Right at that moment Pretty Ricky's Playhouse came on. The song was one of Tori favorite song from her middle school days. She pulled Jade into a corner on the dance floor leaving Ander and Cat were they stood. Finally pushing past people and make to the nice little corner. Tori wispier in Jade's ear "Give me a little dance" and kissed her pulse point. While Jade grind on Tori she sung the lyrics to her. Tori loved the feeling of Jade on her. Tori couldn't help herself she put her hands under Jade's shirt not to high right on the other girl's hips. Tori was enjoying herself a lot. She felt her little friend started to wake up. He was waking up before when she was dance Jade and Cat. The thing was fully waking up now and she was trying her damndest to keep him under control. She was losing the battle at the moment.

Tori turned Jade around and kissed her hard. She licked Jade's lips begging for entrance. Jade was feeling the kissed and allowed Tori entrance into her mouth. They fought for dominance for a while but ultimately Tori won. When the kiss was done they lean into each other just breathing. Then Tori got a brilliant idea she grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her towards a hallway. Once they made it into the hallway. She pulled Jade into the first room in the area. Tori flicked on the light they manage to make into a guest bathroom or something. She hurriedly closes the door. She grabbed the raven haired girl to her. "How kinky are you?" Tori asked before kissing at Jade's neck again. "What?, Why Vega why would ask a question like that ?" she asked in the mock southern belle voice. Jade had started rubbing on Tori at that point. Her hands started to rub on Tori crotch. Then she started to feel the hardness. "What the fuck Vega?" Jade asked while still messing with Tori pants. "Vega, Are you bullshiting me or is that what I think it is?" Jade said but no stopping her movement. She honestly was trying to see if it was real or not. "If you're brave enough West why don't you pull it out and see for yourself." Tori said with cockiness. She wasn't ashamed of her little Vega but she didn't go around shouting to the roof top about him.

Jade West took the challenge and unzipped and pulled down the other girls shorts along with her boxers. She saw the semi-hard dick in between Tori's legs. "What the hell is that and how the fuck did you get it?" She asked in a curious way. Tori just shrugged "I was born with it." Jade put her hand on it and tug. Tori bucked she couldn't help it. She had been waiting Jade to do this for so long. Jade keep playing with it and all Tori could do was hold on to the counter. "Jadeeeeeeee please can I have a favor?" Tori asked while she was about ready to lose herself. "And what is that Vega?"still toying with Tori's tool. "Can I fuck your mouth?" Tori said looking sincere as possible this moment would allow her.

Jade really looked at the organ in her hand it was about nine inch long but it was really thick. She didn't shy away from she licked her and just nodded. She licked lips again and got here knees. Jade wasn't nervous about it she had done it for Beck when they had dated. She licks the tip of the mushroom head. Then she began to lick the thing like a lollipop. Tori was enjoying herself she grabbed Jades head and pushing her face into her crotch?

The girls were having too much fun to notice that the door had open. "Well Well would you look at that?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow Tori nice package you have there!" Beck said with a smirk on his face. He along with Robbie whose face was also smirking at the girls. "Finally this going to happen, Can we watch?" Robbie asking his smirk turning into a shit eating grin. Beck nodding his head in agreement.

"Get the fuck out." Tori said with frustration in her voice. Then pushed the door close on the guys. "Come on let us watch" "No" Jade said in her Jade way. After Jade said no Tori went to lock the door. "Well "That killed the mood Jade said sounding kind of bummed." Tori grabbed Jade and pushed her against the wall near a fake tree. "Naw, The mood isn't lost because I really want you. " I'm not letting our freaky friends ruin this." Then Tori kissed Jade hard on the month. "Do you still want this?" Tori asked looking into Jade's eyes. Jade looked down at Tori undone shorts and then back up at the latina and then crushed her lips to the other girl. Tori just moaned and put her hands on Jade's hips. Jade went back to playing with Tori's friend. "Fuck, Jade you were trying to kill me?" Tori moaned out.

Maybe I am, but you would die happy Vega…. But she could finish her statement she felt Tori messing with her shorts. It didn't take Tori long to undo the Goth girl's shorts and pulling them down along with the gray and black thong. "Now, were even and plus I really like seeing your legs." Tori said bending down in front of the Raven-haired female. Jade got even more turned on then she already was just by seeing Tori on her knees. Tori kissed one of the cream pale thighs in front of her. Jade shrived at the touch. Tori began to lick a trial up the thigh that she kissed. Jade moan louder than before. Tori switch legs. "Tori, if you don't get to the place I really I want you to be I'm going lock in the room and have The Scissoring on repeat." Tori just chuckled and licked her way back up the girl leg. She looked up at the wonderful place she was about to taste. Tori licked her lips. "Gawd, Jade you're already wet and we've barely done anything." "Shut-up Tori or we can stop what we're doing right now." Jade said with a faux glare. "Oh, word you stop huh" Tori said with a smirk. She gave Jade's pussy a quick lick and she felt Jade mewl. Tori took her hat off her head. She started to eat Jade's pussy like her life depends on it. "Jade you taste so good" Tori moan into the wetness. She took Jade's clit into her mouth and sucked on it hard. At that point Jade was seeing stars. "Damn it, Tori I need you inside of me now" dragging the other girl off the floor to her lips. The kiss was hard and passionate. Tori was rubbing her tool on Jade. "Vega, stop teasing please…." Tori was have fun she wanted to toy with Jade a little bit more. Jade decide to take matter into her own hands. She grabbed Tori dick guide into herself. All Tori could do was lean her head forward and moan. She was finally feeling everything that was Jade West. Tori gave Jade a few minutes to get use to her. Jade thought it was sweet that Tori was trying to give her but she really need her to move. Jade pushed herself down on Vega. Tori groaned and let lose all the built tension that built up during this in counter. Tori started fucking Jade hard. She grabbed Jade's legs and wrapped them around herself. Tori was dicking down Jade. This wasn't lovemaking, wasn't sex, this was pure fucking. The two girls were okay with this. There would be time for lovemaking later. This quick fuck session was they need at the moment. Jade was biting down on Tori's Shoulder to stop herself was calling out. One of Tori's arms was holding Jade to her and the other was using the wall pretty much as life saver.

Tori was driving into the girl they were both sweating at this point. Tori pulled back as far as she could before she could completely take herself out the other girl. She slammed into Jade damn near making the Goth see stars. She did again and again. Tori felt herself getting close and she knew Jade was probably close as well. Tori put her hand between the two and found Jade's clit and began to rub and fuck her at the same time. Jade was coming she knew it. "Tori I'm about to cum…" She didn't even finish she felt herself clamp down on Tori. Jade let a howl when she came. Tori was still pushing in and out of Jade. "Jade was still riding out her orgasm when she heard Tori said I'm about to cum" "Jade, I need to pull out I'm about to cum." All Jade could do was moan in agreement. Tori pulled out and came all over the top of Jade's pussy. When Tori caught her breath she kissed Jade in the sweetest way possible while they sink to the ground. "That was just wow" Tori peppering kissing on Jade neck. "I can say the same for you Vega maybe you have a lot more stamina next time." "Oh Next…" Tori said kissing Jade again.

Meanwhile in the fake Tree thing neither of them noticed the movement in it or the flashing red light…..

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789123456789123456789123 4567891234567891234567891234 5678912345678912345678912345 67891234567891234567

Sinjin looked down at his pants and swore. That was the hottest thing he had seen all night. He had been filming everything that was going at his house. But he only notice screen of Jade and Tori's the most. He knew both girls were sexy but he didn't expected what he had seen. He smiled to himself that tape would be to save to the big harddrive for his personal enjoyment…


End file.
